Decisiones
by raqhu
Summary: Es el último año de preparatoria, su última oportunidad para confesar el gran amor que le tiene, ¿podrá tomar las decisiones correctas?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primera historia de Juegos del Hambre lejos del mundo de Panem, espero que les guste, la mayoría pidió esta temática, espero salga bien.

Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, pero la historia es mía.

Si les gusta háganmelo saber por medio de los reviews para escribir más como esta, y si no también para regresar a la trama original.

DESÍDETE

**Prefacio…**

Es el último año de la preparatoria, en su primer día de clases, todos los viejos amigos se saludan, está por empezar una gran batalla, salir librados de los exámenes extraordinarios y poder entrar a una buena universidad. Claro que para él, había una misión más importante, poder declarar al fin lo que ha sentido desde que la conoció en la primaria, en el primer grado, cuando apenas tenían 6 años. Ahora ya habían crecido, al igual que el amor que él sentía por ella.

Sabía que no tenía esperanzas, pero aun así lo intentaría, porque después de este año escolar no tendría oportunidad de revelar sus sentimientos.

Él es un chico de 17 años, de estatura mediana, complexión fuerte, y un cabello rubio cenizo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran su ojos, azules como el cielo, pero cálidos, reflejaban paz y tranquilidad a todos aquellos que los vieran.

Peeta Mellark era el hijo del dueño de una cadena de restaurantes muy conocidos en California, tenía sucursales en todo el continente Americano y Europeo. A pesar de su posición, no era prepotente y altanero como sus hermanos mayores y su madre, quienes se marcharon a vivir a Florida después del divorcio; más bien, él era como su padre, por ello que se había quedado a vivir con él, bondadoso, amable, gentil, trabajador, en conclusión, un buen hijo. Gran parte de su tiempo libre la pasaba en la cocina del restaurant de California "El Capitolio" así era llamado el lugar. Le gustaba ingeniar nuevas recetas combinado varios sabores, hasta el chef se asombraba al ver y probar los postres que el joven inventaba, pero lo más impresionante, era la forma en cómo servía los platos, era tan creativa, que parecía venir de un experto.

Sólo unos pocos sabían que el padre de Peeta era el dueño de todos esos restaurants, en general, la mayoría creí que el joven era un empleado más del lugar, en especial porque una persona con esa posición podría tener autos lujosos, ropa costosa, todo cuanto quisiera, pero Peeta no era uno de esos chicos que presumían de lo que tenían, él era sencillo, al grado que prefería que lo siguieran considerando más un empleado que el dueño del lugar, de esa forma lo tratarían por lo quien era, más que por lo que tenía. No le importaba llegar todos los días en su vieja bicicleta a la escuela, siempre pensaba que era un buen ejercicio. En cuanto a sus amigos, tenía pocos, en realidad, sólo a uno de ellos podía considerar amigo, y ese era Thresh, un chico de 19 años que seguía en la escuela por deber materias.

Thresh era muy diferente a Peeta en lo que respecta al físico, no por nada era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, era alto, de tez obscura, con una fuerza indescriptible, la forma en que se hizo amigo de Peeta fue muy curiosa. Una tarde, después del entrenamiento de fútbol, Thresh seguía entrenando en el gimnasio, estaba sólo tratando de cargar una pesa de más de 80 kilogramos, pero en un descuido, la pesa estuvo a punto de caerle, gracias a que en ese momento Peeta pasaba por ahí, fue que la pesa no cayó sobre su cara. Cuando lo vio, le extrañó encontrarse con un chico más joven que él, de menor peso y estatura, ¿cómo un niño bonito (como estaba acostumbrado a llamar a los de ese tipo) era capaz de cargar tanto peso con facilidad?, un peso que hasta a él le dificultaba soportar, ese chico debía ser alguien de otro planeta, pensó.

-Gracias - tuvo que decir al joven.

-No es nada, espero haber llegado a tiempo – dijo cuando se iba a retirar.

-Espera, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Levantar la pesa?

-Claro, son más de 80 kilos y ni sudaste.

-Estoy acostumbrado a cargar bultos de papas, harina, azúcar todo lo pesado que tengo que llevar a la cocina, mi papá es dueño de un restaurant y tengo que ayudar – explica antes de que se burlen de él.

-Ya veo – por alguna razón el chico le agradaba, parecía sincero, pero sobre todo sentía que se podían convertir en buenos amigos.

Y no se equivocó, al poco tiempo de tratarse se convirtieron en buenos amigos, él era el único joven que no le temía al poderoso Thresh, y eso sí que era bueno, por lo menos, gracias a su amistad, no había abusivos que se quisieran aprovechar de Peeta, y menos cuando aquel comenzó a darle clases de lucha libre. En general, era difícil que cualquiera que conociera a fondo a Peeta Mellark no llegara a apreciarlo. Estos dos eran tan amigos hasta el grado de que Thresh era el único que sabía el mayor secreto de Peeta, su amor por ella, Katniss Everdeen; cuya mejor amiga era ni más ni menos que la hermana menor de Thresh, Rue, a diferencia de su hermano, ella era la chica más inteligente de la clase, simpática y con una habilidad inigualable en gimnasia, a sus 17 años, ya había ganado varias competencias nacionales en las barras asimétricas, era bajita, muy simpática, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con su mejor amiga.

Ella es una chica de 17 años, seria, pero de un valiente y gran corazón. Es lista, amable pero sobre todo, tiene la facultad de pensar en los demás antes que en ella, protege a sus seres queridos a costa de todo, en especial a su hermana menor Prim, ellas vivían solas con su madre. Su papá había muerto hace más de tres años en un accidente automovilístico, la caja de un tráiler que se quedó sin frenos arroyó el carro de su padre cuando se dirigía a Los Ángeles a una junta de negocios, gracias a eso, la madre de Katniss tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa, por lo que pasaba poco tiempo al lado de sus hijas, ella era una mujer rubia muy guapa, y su hija Prim, era fiel copia de ella. A diferencia de Katniss, quien tenía muchos rasgos de su padre, no era muy alta, pero tampoco era de las más bajas de su clase, era delgada, con facciones finas y definidas, sus ojos grises reflejaban tenacidad, era muy linda, al grado de que muchos chicos se fijaban en ella, pero lo más lindo, además de su personalidad, era su voz, poseía una de las voces más bonitas y armónicas de todo el lugar, aunque para mala suerte de todos, odiaba cantar en público, además de su mamá y su hermana, sólo una persona más conocía su don, aunque ella no lo sabía. Había decidido, desde la muerte de su padre no volver a cantar. Sobre ella recaía la responsabilidad de proteger y cuidar a su hermana menor, por lo que había decidido hacer su vida, hasta que su hermana ya hubiera hecho la suya.

A diferencia de Katniss, Prim era sólo 2 años menor a ella, se caracterizaba por poseer una cabellara hermosa, rubia hasta la cintura. Claro que podía decirse que Prim era una buena chica, pero su corazón no era tan bondadoso como el de su hermana mayor, aunque nadie (bueno sólo alguien) se diera cuenta de ello. Todo lo que quería lo conseguía, bien fuera por su madre o por su hermana, lo único doloroso que había padecido era la muerte de su padre, pero en todo lo demás, era la niña consentida de la casa. En secreto, siempre había estado enamorada de un chico mayor a ella, su mayor sueño, por quien suspiraba todas las noches deseando que algún día le hiciera caso.

Frente a la casa de Katniss, se encontraba la casa de Gale Hawthorn, el chico más popular de la escuela, irresistible a cualquier chica, Gale sentía la capacidad de conquistar lo que se le pusiera en frente, nunca pensó imaginar que alguna chica no se resistiera a sus encantos, y menos que ella viviera atravesando la calle. Gale era alto, apuesto, musculoso, atlético, el perfecto capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer de la escuela. Sus ojos grises y cabello obscuro cenizo cautivaban a todas, bueno casi todas las chicas del colegio. Pero desde que Gale se dio cuenta que no todas babeaban por él, su principal tarea en este último año escolar era conquistar a su vecina, Katniss Everdeen.

Era el primer día de clases, a cada alumno ya le habían pasado su horario vía e-mail, por ello que no tenían que hacer largas filas en la pizarra de anuncios que ya se encontraba adornada por un gran letrero de Bienvenidos. Peeta tenía la buena costumbre de llegar temprano, su primera clase sería química y la profesora Effie Trinket, era una maestra que no soportaba la impuntualidad, además tenía que llegar a buena hora, pues quienes llegaban tarde se quedaban con los peores compañeros de laboratorio para todo el año escolar.

Cuando entró al laboratorio, sólo había dos estudiantes aparte de él que aún no habían escogido lugar, lo que significaba que tenía doce mesas para escoger. Poco a poco se fue llenando el salón, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que una de sus compañeras de clase sería ni más ni menos que Katniss, quien entró al laboratorio platicando con su entrañable amiga Rue. No podía articular palabra, tan grande fue su sorpresa que no se dio cuenta que Niza, mejor conocida como Foxface, se sentaba a su lado, esa chica era la peor compañera de laboratorio que podía haber, llegaba tarde, nunca cumplía con los materiales y siempre te dejaba hacer las prácticas solo. Pero por el asombro de ver a Katniss, Peeta no pudo negar el asiento a la chica pelirroja. Y cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya era demasiado tarde, pues la profesora ya había entrado.

-Buenos días jóvenes, es grato para mí impartir esta clase – ella era una maestra muy amable, pero sobre todo, siempre sabía lo que hacía – como sabrán, esta clase tiene como regla principal el trabajo en equipo, por lo que la calificación que saquen como pareja, será la que tenga cada uno en su boleta – por descuidado voy a reprobar esta materia, sólo por tener a esta compañera de trabajo, pensó Peeta – como pueden observar, cada mesa tiene un número en la parte delantera, he colocado los nombres de todos es esta urna – mostrando una pecera esférica de cristal – iré sacando sus nombres uno a uno para asignarlos a cierto equipo.

-Señorita Trinket, ¿creí que nosotros podíamos elegir a nuestros compañeros de laboratorio? – intervino Marvel, un chico alto que estaba sentado al fondo, varios apoyaron la propuesta del chico.

-Eso era antes jovencito, pero creo que estando en su último año en esta escuela, deben conocer a nuevas personas, antes de irse. Por ello que he decidido que para formar parejas se realice un sorteo. Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar, veamos equipo uno – sacando un papel de la urna y leyéndolo – Glimmer, le toca trabajar en la mesa uno con – tomando otro papel – el señor Marvel. Mesa dos la señorita Clove, y el joven Cato – y de esa forma fue sorteando las parejas, a Peeta le asombraba ver como ni su nombre ni el de Katniss había sido elegido, ¿podía ser que contara con gran suerte y ella sería su compañera de laboratorio? No eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, la señorita Effie siguió con el sorteo – bueno, sólo queda formar dos equipos, la mesa once estará a cargo del joven Banks y la señorita Rue. Bueno creo que no es necesario sacar los dos papelitos que faltan, la mesa doce pertenece a la señorita Katniss Everdeen y al joven Peeta Mellark.

Peeta no podía creerlo, Katniss el amor de su vida era su compañera de laboratorio, esa tenía que ser una señal que no pensaba ignorar. Lentamente el joven se dirigió a la mesa donde la chica ya se encontraba.

¿Qué les pareció? Ustedes dice, ¿le seguimos? Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por seguir aquí, acompañándome en esta historia, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins, pero la historia sí.

Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?

Katniss´s POV

El despertador estaba sonando, eso sólo significa que ya es hora de levantarse, hoy es el primer día de mi último año escolar, pienso mientras retiro las cobijas de mi cuerpo. No puedo creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido.

Desde la muerte de papá me he preocupado porque Prim tenga toda la atención que mamá nos quitó cuando tuvo que empezar a trabajar en la empresa. Trato de entender a mi madre, pero no puedo, hay muchas mamás que trabajan y no por eso abandonan a sus hijas. Me siento mal pensando esto, pero si no lo confieso a mis almohadas, voy a estallar, nadie conoce esta parte de mí, incluso hasta a la propia Prim se la he ocultado.

Será mejor que olvide todo esto, se hará tarde, ya decidí cual será mi destino y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Me levanto, tomo una toalla y me meto a bañar, el agua tibia acaba por despertarme. Me coloco unos jean azules, una blusa de tirantes amarilla y un ligero suéter del mismo color, cómo me gustaría ponerme mis botas, pero hace mucho calor y prefiero usar unos cómodos zapatos forrados con mezclilla. Me miro al espejo y creo que me veo "normal", no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, por eso no uso esos modelitos de mini-vestidos que utilizan casi todas las chicas de mi clase. Sujeto mi cabello en una trenza, aplico un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro y bajo a ver qué encuentro para desayunar.

Cuando ya estoy en la cocina, prepara un jugo para Prim y algo de fruta para ambas, yo caliento un poco de chocolate que preparé anoche, es mi bebida favorita.

-Yo que tú, no tomaría eso, te van a salir barros, además vas a subir mucho de peso – miro rara a mi hermana, desde cundo comenzó a preocuparse en demasía por su aspecto, me pregunto.

Me le quedo mirando, es cuando noto que ella ha crecido, bueno, en realidad si me di cuenta de todo eso, a cada rato entraba a mi habitación y tomaba muchas de mis cosas: maquillaje, mi ropa, mis accesorios. Lo hizo hasta el momento en que por fin dijo que todo lo mío había pasado de moda, y pues claro, no soy de esas chicas que va al centro comercial cada vez que puede, en realidad no me gustan los lugares donde se concentra mucha gente, bueno excepto la escuela, pero son otras las razones que mejoran mi estancia en ese lugar.

-Katniss te estoy hablando – por estar pensando en cosas triviales no había escuchado a mi hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Que no es conveniente que tomes esas cosas, deberías preocuparte más por tu cuerpo.

En el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, sé que ella tiene razón, pero diablos, es sólo una taza de chocolate, además, hago el ejercicio suficiente para tomarme un litro entero.

-Sólo es una taza – al fin digo – además desaparecerá después de la clase de deportes.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez? – la miro extrañada – mira, sé que últimamente no hemos hablado mucho, pero eres mi hermana y te conozco, y siempre que estás preocupada o pasa algo malo en tu vida ingieres grandes cantidades de chocolate, y como te vi prepararlo anoche, me imagino que tienes algún problema – me sorprende que Prim se haya vuelto tan observadora, y más conmigo - ¿quieres hablar sobre algo Katniss?

-No me pasa nada Prim – no quería contarle que mi preocupación mayor era que este era el último año que asistiría a una escuela, porque hasta que Prim no saliera de la Universidad, yo no podría hacerlo – sólo que este es el último año que paso con mis compañeros y siento que los voy a extrañar mucho – trato de mentir, en realidad, si voy a extrañar, pero a dos personas en especial.

-Hay Katniss, Rue nunca va a dejar de ser tu amiga.

-Lo sé – pero no lo digo sólo por Rue, pienso – y hablando de Rue, apúrate que no tarda en llegar para irnos a la escuela.

-No voy a ir con ustedes, Delly va a pasar por mí.

-Creí que como era tu primer día en la escuela querrías ir conmigo.

-Katniss, ya no soy una niña.

-De acuerdo, entonces – me interrumpe el sonido de la puerta de la cocina, me asomo y veo que Rue me hace señales desde el patio – ya llegó Rue, nos vemos en la comida, no quiero que llegues tarde en tu primer día de clase.

-No te preocupes, Delly no tarda en pasar por mí.

Salí de la casa para encontrarme con mi amiga. Siempre caminábamos a la escuela, estaba prácticamente cerca. El ir en auto sería un desperdicio de combustible, pero había muchos que les gustaba llevar su vehículo a todas partes.

-¿Cómo te va Kat? ¿Lista para el primer día de clases? – dijo mi amiga emprendiendo el camino hacia la escuela.

-Estoy mentalizándome en eso.

-¿Lista para decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad? – Ella ríe sé muy bien a lo que se refiere pero no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.

-Rue sabes que… - no puedo terminar la frase porque el carro de Gale, mi vecino se detiene justo enfrente de nosotras cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle.

-Hola Katniss y, y ¿Rita?

-Rue – corrige mi amiga con cara de pocos amigos.

-Como sea. Katniss, súbete al carro, te llevo a la escuela – eso parecía más una orden que una petición, a mí me molestó.

-No Gale, gracias, voy con Rue.

-Pues ella también puede venir – ese chico si que me molestaba, no era nada educado cuando pedía las cosas, traté de ser lo más educada posible.

-Gracias, pero no, y nos vemos, no queremos llegar tarde.

Mi amiga y yo rodeamos el carro y nos fuimos a la escuela, no sé como haya quedado ese capitán de fútbol soccer.

-¿Qué se cree ese chico? ¡Qué me iba a ir con él! Para nada.

-Quien sabe que trama Gale, mira nada más que llamarme Rita.

-Bueno, apurémonos, que nuestra primera hora es laboratorio y espero que quedemos como compañeras de laboratorio.

-De acuerdo Kat, pero recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente, de cierta persona que…

-Rue

-Katniss Everdeen, es nuestro último año en la preparatoria, el tiempo se agota, y tu tienes poco tiempo para confesarle a…

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pero sabes que no puedo pensar en eso hasta que Prim…

-Prim esto, Prim el otro. Vamos Katniss, es momento que pienses en ti, no creo que pienses en formar una familia hasta que Prim tenga nietos – mi amiga tenía razón, últimamente había abusado del pretexto de poner a mi hermana sobre todo, pero es que en realidad me daba miedo que esto que sentía no fuera correspondido.

-De acuerdo, lo acepto, tengo miedo a que me rechace.

-Cómo vas a saber si te va a rechazar cuando ni siquiera te acercas a él.

-Pero qué puedo hacer.

-En primera, hablarle.

Dejamos esa charla para después, ya era tarde y teníamos que entrar a clase. Cuando llegamos al laboratorio, vimos una mesa desocupada y nos sentamos. Volteé a verlo y me sorprendió mucho que estaba dentado con alguien más, me imagine lo peor, digo nadie se sienta con ella, posiblemente él tenía alguna razón. La voz de la profesora Effie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días jóvenes, es grato para mí impartir esta clase – esa profesora me simpatizaba mucho – como sabrán, esta clase tiene como regla principal el trabajo en equipo, por lo que la calificación que saquen como pareja, será la que tenga cada uno en su boleta – esto no puede ser, por eso llegamos temprano con Rue, no quiero que me toque con cualquiera, un momento, y si me tocara con él, no Katniss no pienses eso, sería casi improbable que eso pasara – como pueden observar, cada mesa tiene un número en la parte delantera, he colocado los nombres de todos es esta urna – mostrando una pecera esférica de cristal – iré sacando sus nombres uno a uno para asignarlos a cierto equipo.

-Señorita Trinket, ¿creí que nosotros podíamos elegir a nuestros compañeros de laboratorio? – intervino Marvel, muchos estábamos de acuerdo con él.

-Eso era antes jovencito, pero creo que estando en su último año en esta escuela, deben conocer a nuevas personas, antes de irse. Por ello que he decidido que para formar parejas se realice un sorteo. Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar, veamos equipo uno – sacando un papel de la urna y leyéndolo – Glimmer, le toca trabajar en la mesa uno con – tomando otro papel – el señor Marvel. Mesa dos la señorita Clove, y el joven Cato – y de esa forma fue sorteando las parejas.

-No ha salido su nombre, ni el tuyo – me susurró mi amiga, una sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro al imaginarme que él podía ser mi compañero.

La señorita Effie siguió con el sorteo – bueno, sólo queda formar dos equipos, la mesa once estará a cargo del joven Banks y la señorita Rue. Bueno creo que no es necesario sacar los dos papelitos que faltan, la mesa doce pertenece a la señorita Katniss Everdeen y al joven Peeta Mellark.

-Te lo dije – me susurró Rue cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas mesas, no lo podía creer, de verdad, eso sí que me había sorprendido, era demasiada casualidad, me pellizqué un par de veces para ver si era todo verdad, el dolor me lo confirmó.

Pero si el destino se había empecinado a que esto pasara, tenía que aceptarlo. Me senté en la silla, respiré hondo, y en esos momentos me hice una promesa, tengo que vivir, tengo que pensar en mí y aprovechar las oportunidades que me ofrezca la vida, tengo que ser feliz.

Lo vi sentarse a mi lado, por el aire se podía disfrutar de su aroma, no sé como una sonrisa se posó en mis labios, y sin temor lo miré y dije.

-Hola Peeta.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, perdón por tardar, no tengo capítulos terminados por eso me tardo algo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Adelantos al final de los agradecimientos.

Espero sus reviews, hasta el prox. Cap.

Peetaismine: La verdad si tengo pensado explicar el cambio de algunos personajes, pero será conforme avance la historia, gracias por tu review.

Valee: lamento tardar en actualizar, pero ando algo ocupada, gracias por comentar.

Yumiiyumyum: Mmmmm con lo que piensas, se sabrá conforme avance el fic, creme hay cosas que te van a sorprender.

XkanakoX: Gracias trataré de mejorar ese aspecto conforme la marcha.

Camila Loeza: mucho amor, y de formas inesperadas.

Xime25: que bueno que te guste, espero que este capítulo también, gracias por comentar.

**Dos ideas a desarrollar en el próximo capítulo**

**Gale no va a dejar de insistir con Katniss.**

**¿Qué estará dispuesto a hacer Peeta para conquistarla?**


End file.
